Many methods have been proposed for displaying visual scenes in a realistic 3-dimensional form. Early forms of this art involve the wearing of glasses with a different color filter for each eye, or glasses with orthogonal polarizations for each eye. In both cases, the projection systems encoded two separate views accordingly, to be viewed separately by the individual eyes of a viewer.
Holography has been used in the 3-dimensional display of information, although applying these principles to moving pictures has proven difficult.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a 3-dimensional motion picture display is achieved without special glasses on the viewers, and without reliance on holographic methods. Further, it actually displays a large multitude of scene angles, not just two, thereby giving full 3-dimensional effects as one moves around in the viewing space. The device generally projects this three dimensional image from a two dimensional screen.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.